Bluestar's Kit: Mosskit's Rise
by The Writer Es
Summary: My friend Ay always felt bad that Mosskit died on that fateful snowy day where Bluestar gave away her kits to Oakheart. So what would happen if she'd survived? This is set in the next generation with many new cats and Graystripe as leader. This was written in 2009 before Ay had read the third or fourth series, so... yeah. No flames.


**(A/N) This is a story that my friend Ay wrote in 2009. I never actually read the books, so she knows way more about it than I do. I hope you like it :)**

**Ay says that this was written "obviously before the third and fourth series." Her words, not mine.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Ay or Es own anything from this series. I've only read one book!**

* * *

**Bluestar's Kit: Mosskit's Rise- By Ay**

**Part 1**

One starry night a silvery-blue she-cat looked upon her daughter. She sighed. A brown tom came up to her. "Something is wrong. Yellowfang has had a prophecy!" The blue cat ran with the brown one until they saw a black cat with yellow spots. "Yellowfang what is the matter?" The blue cat meowed. "Bluestar, i have had a prophecy." Yellowfang mewed curtly. "What is it Yellowfang?" The brown tom asked Yellowfang impatiently. "Silence Oakheart." Bluestar hissed. Yellowfang nodded her thanks and said in a deep voice, "Moss from a Blue Star will save the clans. She will be fierce and full of wisdom. She will untie the clans from the threat." Bluestar shivered. "What kind of threat?" She asked mostly to her self. "we will have to find out Bluestar." Said a new voice. "Tallstar! What are you doing here?" Bluestar asked. "Wondering about the prophecy. What does it mean from a Blue Star?" Bluestar just shook her head puzzled as well. She heard a rustle in the bushes. She looked around and spotted Firestar. "Firestar! Did you hear Yellowfang's prophecy?" Bluestar asked. The orange cat nodded. "By the sound of it, I think it may bring trouble to the clans." He said obviously. He stalked back into the bush to hunt. Bluestar sighed unhappily and looked upon her kit uncertainly. - Meanwhile in the dark forest a huge brown tabby was thinking. His son near him. "What could this mean, Hawkfrost? Will Darkclan rule the lake?" "I wouldn't know Tigerstar, but i would like to get my hands on Bluestar's kit. She will become a great warrior." Hawkfrost commented. Tigerstar nodded. "That cat would definitely be good to train." "There is only one problem. Bluestar loves her kits more then anything. She might come and get the cat before we meow!" Hawkfrost growled. His claws came out. He started tearing at the ground angrily. "What i would do to get my paws on her!" Hawkfrost yowled. Tigerstar looked at him thoughtfully. "I wonder what evil will be upon them? Badgers again? Two-legs? Maybe even foxes." The brown tabby walked away thoughtfully leaving Hawkfrost alone. Hawkfrost yowled in the moonlight watching Bluestar's kit.

* * *

**Part 2**

One dawn, Mosskit woke up to the smell of fresh kill. She started to lie back down when her best friend Blossomkit snorted in her sleep. Mosskit purred softly. She nudged Blossomkit to wake up.  
"Blossomkit! Wake up! Today is our last day of being kits!" Mosskit hissed softly. Blossomkit opened an eye groggily.  
"What are we gonna do today?" She asked sleepily.  
Hollykit muttered in her sleep, "Be quiet you two. Your gonna wake up the other kits, and they're young."  
Mosskit snorted. "C'mon Blossomkit. Lets go get some fresh-kill."  
Blossomkit woke up drowsily. Her belly grumbled. "I'm starved."  
Mosskit's foster mother purred with amusement. "Go along you too."  
Mosskit nodded, and jumped out of the nursery. "Blossomkit! Hurry up!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Blossomkit mewed annoyed. Mosskit stretched and leaped to the fresh-kill pile.  
"Stop showing off." Hollykit meowed. She was waving her tail impatiently. Mosskit led her litter mates to the 3rd best piece of fresh-kill. "We'll bring that big piece to Heatherstep, and Ashwing to share." She explained. The other two nodded and ate their fresh-kill quietly.

When they were done they brought the big piece to the queens in the nursery.  
"Thank you, you three." Heatherstep purred. Heatherstep was going to be kitted soon. Mosskit nuzzled Ashwing, and told her,  
"We may be gone for the morning. We'll come back at sun-high."  
Ashwing nodded. "Go along then."  
The three of them went to the elders den. They found the elders being groomed by the medicine cat, Flowerpelt. They were getting ticks out of them. Willowing spotted them first.  
"Come in you three!" She waved her tail lazily above her. "Blazepelt has a new story." The three kits settled down happily.  
"What I'm going to talk about is the old leader Firestar." He began. "Did you know that he was a kittypet?"  
Hollykit spoke up. "But leaders aren't kittypets!"  
Blazepelt nodded. "But he was special. He had a prophecy. He started out as an apprentice who got into quite a lot of trouble. Even though he was an excellent fighter, and good hunter, he broke the warrior code many times."  
"Like what?" Mosskit asked, her eyes full of wonder.  
"The first time he fed a Shadowclan cat. Her name was Yellowfang and became the medicine cat. His punishment was to care for Yellowfang until she got better. The second time was when he was a warrior. Fireheart had found out that Riverclan was starving because the river had been poisoned. He fed Riverclan for about a moon."  
This time Blossomkit piped up. "Was he found out?"  
"Yes. Fireheart's punishment was, he had to do apprentice duties for a moon." Blazepelt explained. All three of the kits eyes went wide. "That's harsh." Mosskit muttered. She wasn't used to people telling her of her mother. She didn't realize until after the story that it was worse.  
"Though he and his best friend Graystripe brought back Windclan when Shadowclan drove them away." Blazepelt told them calmly.  
"How could Shadowclan do that though?" Mosskit burst out.  
"Calm down Mosskit." Heatherstep told her sternly. "They had an evil leader named Brokenstar."  
Blazepelt nodded. "Then he proved that Tigerstar was evil. Tigerstar wanted power so he almost killed Bluestar. He was exiled. Later he became leader of Shadowclan. Fireheart became deputy after that. Awhile later Tigerstar had made a plan to bring a pack of dogs into the Thunderclan camp. The plan almost worked but Fireheart had followed the trail of rabbits and found it led into the Thunderclan camp. At the end of the trail was a young queen named Brindleface. Tigerstar had killed her so the pack could have a taste of cat blood."  
"How horrible!" Hollykit cried. "The poor queen!"  
Heatherstep nodded. "She was my great-grandmother."  
Blazepelt went on. "Mosskit, do you want to know how your mother died?"  
Mosskit nodded nervous. "Yes Blazepelt."  
"Well, Bluestar saved Fireheart by pushing a dog off a cliff. The dog dragged her down with it. Two Riverclan warriors saved her from drowning. Fireheart had fallen off the cliff on purpose to save Bluestar. She died beside the warriors. Later Firestar was made leader." Blazepelt finished the story.  
Mosskit was shaken. _How could my mother die so horribly?_  
Mosskit realized it was almost Sunhigh. "C'mon you two. we need to get fresh-kill for Ashwing. I promised we would get her and some."  
"Okay!" The other two kits jumped up and went to the fresh-kill pile with her. They picked out the second juiciest looking prey and brought it to Ashwing and Heatherstep. Mosskit's foster brother had just woken up.  
"Hi sleepy head." Mosskit mewed mockingly. "You missed a good story from the elders."  
Larchkit shrugged. "I'll go ask Blazepelt if he can tell me the story later."  
Mosskit settled in her nest unsettled about the story.  
Hollykit curled up next to her. "still wondering about the story Mosskit?"  
"Yes. It brings back harsh memories when i almost died by Riverclan border."Hollykit nodded. "maybe some rest will help you." Hollykit put her tail of her nose and went to sleep. Mosskit nodded. she curled into a tight ball and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**Part 3**

Mosskit heard the yowl of the leader Graystar. She walked out of the nursery sleepily. She remembered what was going to happen and jolted awake. she quickly groomed herself. Then she ran to the front of the crown with Hollykit at her heels.  
Ashwing came up to them. "Your turn to be groomed." She meowed cheerfully.  
Mosskit ducked out of the way. "I already groomed my self Ashwing!"  
Hollykit nodded. "Me too!"  
Just then Larchkit and Blossomkit padded up to them.  
"Are you guys ready?" Larchkit mewed, unable to hide his pride.  
"Sure am." Mosskit flicked her tail impatiently. Just then Mosskit heard Graystar's yowl to be quiet. Everyone settled down.  
"We come here tonight to name a few apprentices. By naming apprentices we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. Mosskit, from now on you will be known as Mosspaw. Berrybranch, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Mosspaw's mentor."  
Mosspaw ran feebly to Berrybranch. They touched noses. The cats of the clan began chanting, "Mosspaw! Mosspaw!"  
"Blossomkit, from now on you will be known as Blossompaw. Flowerpelt, you are ready for a medicine cat apprentice. You will be Blossompaw's mentor." Blossompaw went to touch noses with her mentor. Mosspaw was surprised. she said Blossompaw's name the loudest. "Blossompaw! Blossompaw!"  
"Next, Larchkit, from now on you will be known as Larchpaw. Brightheart, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Larchpaw's mentor." Larchpaw went up to his mentor. They touched noses and Larchpaw sat next to him.  
"Last, Hollykit, from now on you will be known as Hollypaw. Falconfire," Graystar called up his deputy. "You will be Hollypaw's mentor." Hollypaw went up to her new mentor and followed the routine. She sat next to Mosspaw. The clan cats were calling their names. Mosspaw felt as if she would burst with joy.

-  
It was Mosspaw's first day of training. She wondered what it would be like. She woke up and took some fresh-kill to Willowing and Blazepelt. Then she ate some for herself. She hurried to the training hollow. There waiting was Larchpaw and Hollypaw.  
"Hi! Can't you guys wait for training to start?" Mosspaw asked.  
Hollypaw shook her head. "I can't believe that Blossompaw is a medicine cat apprentice. That part of the meeting really surprised me!"  
"Yeah. I think she wanted to surprise us." Larchpaw commented.  
Mosspaw nodded. She sniffed the air. "Berrybranch is coming." She told them.  
Hollypaw sniffed the air too. "Falconfire and Brightheart are coming too!"  
The bushes shook and out came the three mentors. "Good." Brightheart meowed. "You came early. Today we are going to show you around the territory."  
Mosspaw nodded. She followed Berrybranch around the territory, taking everything in. When she got back to camp she was exhausted. She noticed that Larchpaw and Hollypaw were exhausted too. They quickly ate there share of fresh-kill and went to sleep.

* * *

**Part 4**

Blossompaw wandered into her den and looked at the moon. The next day she would be introduced to Starclan! She sighed happily and settled in her new nest. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her friends come back from there expedition around the territory. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-

Blossompaw pawed the ground impatiently. Flowerpelt was sorting herbs for last minute before they went to the Moonpool.  
Flowerpelt came out of the den and eyed Blossompaw carefully. She flicked her tail signaling Blossompaw to follow.  
Blossompaw followed her to Windclan territory. She picked out a cat scent that wasn't familiar to her. She realized it was from Windclan though.  
Flowerpelt nodded at the new cat. "Blossompaw, this is Windclan's medicine cat, Ivoryleaf."  
Blossompaw flicked her tail in greeting. "Hello Ivoryleaf."  
Ivoryleaf had a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. "And to you little one." She turned to Flowerpelt. "I see you have an apprentice. Good for you."  
Flowerpelt waved her tail. "Thank you."  
Blossompaw sniffed the air. "I think the Riverclan medicine cat is coming." She told Flowerpelt.  
Out of the bushes jumped out a medicine cat. "Hello Ivoryleaf. Flowerpelt, who is this young one with you?"  
"She is my new apprentice, Blossompaw." Flowerpelt answered. "Blossompaw this is Wavestripe."  
Blossompaw nodded a greeting. "Were is Shadowclan's medicine cat?" She asked Flowerpelt.  
"On his way." She answered.  
Just then a light gray cat appeared. "Sorry I'm late." He puffed. The tom looked around and his eyes settled on Blossompaw. He looked at Flowerpelt. "You got yourself an apprentice! Congratulations!" His head swiveled back to Blossompaw. "What your name?"  
"Blossompaw." She told him.  
The tom nodded. "I'm Stormpelt."  
Blossompaw waved her tail impatiently. The medicine cats started up the journey to the Moonpool.

-

Flowerpelt padded over to Blossompaw. "You drink the water and you get dreams." She explained.  
Blossompaw nodded and drank some water. She jerked back. It was cold! Blossompaw settled down and fell asleep.  
She dreamed that she was in a place much like the forest she knew. She looked around and saw an orange tom. With him was a large yellow tom and a yellow she-cat. They bowed their heads to her.  
"Welcome apprentice." The yellow cat purred. The yellow she-cat just frowned.  
"We have other matters of business Lionheart." She growled. Lionheart nodded for her to continue.  
"Apprentice, I am Yellowfang. I must deliver this prophecy to you and you alone. Do not tell anyone unless in the _most_ disastrous time. Only then must you reveal it." Yellowfang's eyes clouded over. "_Moss will come from a Blue Star will save the clans. She will be fierce and full of wisdom. She will untie the clans from the threat."_  
Blossompaw was terrified. "Why me? Why didn't you give this prophecy to Flowerpelt?" She asked.  
The orange tom stepped up. "You will be more involved with this prophecy then you think Blossompaw. Flowerpelt will not."  
Lionheart swung his head toward him. "What Firestar is saying is true. Remember that and don't tell _anyone._"  
Blossompaw just nodded. She saw black and woke up to the Moonpool. All the others were waking up too. Blossompaw twitched her tail uncomfortably. She didn't like to keep secrets.  
Flowerpelt padded up to her. "Did you dream young one?"  
Blossompaw nodded. "I was introduced to Firestar, Lionheart and Yellowfang." Blossompaw replayed.  
Flowerpelt waved her tail proudly. "They were very important cats Blossompaw."  
Blossompaw just nodded pondering the prophecy.  
Flowerpelt looked a little confused. "Are you alright?"  
Blossompaw looked up. "Yeah."

******

Blossompaw was back in her nest thinking about the prophecy. _Why me?_ She wondered. She looked at the stars. Silvepelt was out. "Tell me soon Yellowfang." She slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Part 5**

Mosspaw woke up sleepily. Someone had nudged her awake.  
"Hurry up Mosspaw! We'll be late for battle practice!" Hollypaw meowed urgently.  
Mosspaw was awake in an instant. "Battle practice? I'm up! I'm up!" She swung her tail from side to side excitedly. She nudged Larchpaw awake.  
"Hurry up sleepy head. Its battle practice today!" She cried happily.

******

The three raced through the bushes to the old log were they practiced. Their mentors were waiting for them.  
"Your late you three." Berrybranch commented.  
Mosspaw's head drooped. "Sorry Berrybranch. I didn't wake up early enough."  
Falconfire just swished his tail. "Hollypaw, come with me." Hollypaw followed.  
Berrybranch called for Mosspaw. Mosspaw followed him to a different section of the forest.  
Berrybranch then stood his ground. "Attack me."  
Mosspaw looked at her surroundings. She saw that his back was arched. Mosspaw leaped onto his back. Berrybranch rolled onto his back, crushing the breath out her. Mosspaw staggered and batter the back of her mentor.  
Berrybranch got off of Mosspaw. "Your eyes betrayed what you were going to do. Try a different strategy."  
This time Mosspaw noted that there was a tree to her right and Berrybranch's back was arched again. Her eyes stared at his back so he would get confused. She leaped onto a low branch as fast as she could then leaped onto his back with so much speed she didn't know she had it. She squashed her mentor so he had to lay flat.  
"Impressive Mosspaw. That was some move you came up with." Berrybranch commented. Mosspaw's ears went flat with embarrassment.  
"You had so much speed you were a blur!" Berrybranch twitched his tail in amusement.  
"I didn't know i could go so fast myself." Mosspaw told him modestly.  
Berrybranch purred. "That's how it is for young apprentices. Never knowing their own strength. Next I'll attack you." He lunged.  
Mosspaw dodged quickly to the left.  
Berrybranch fell in the dirt. He got up and shook himself off. "Okay try something different**.** You can't always dodge your opponent."  
Mosspaw's eyes narrowed as Berrybranch lunged again. Mosspaw flattened herself onto the ground just as Berrybranch leaped. She went under his stomach unbalancing him.  
Berrybranch shook himself off. "Very good Mosspaw. Try something else."

* * *

**(A/N) Sooooo...? R&R!**


End file.
